transatlatic
by Blind by Darkness
Summary: A songpoem that Seto and Yami sing, thou there are in different places, on how they want to be together. there's a little story at the end.
1. The begining

Seto and Yami both want to be with each other but each are to scared to tell the other, here is my take on their thought.

(Yami and Seto are saying/singing this song/poem but both are far away from each other.)

Transatlantic Yami's pov 

"I envy the ground beneath your feet

More and more with every step.

For it had come closer to you than I ever have…"

**Seto's pov**

"…I would live my life as your ground

Not caring as you tread my skin,

However, the space between us is ever growing

Just as the hope is within my heart…"

Yami's pov 

"…I only hope that as you gaze upon me

You would discover my fidelity,

And slowly accept me as your foundation

And not the ground your feet rest upon…"

Seto's pov 

"…Even though this weight feels like a burden

The burden of this love out weighs it…"

Yami's pov 

"…To be your something would be my everything…"

Seto's pov 

"…Let me be the path you walk on,

For I am the path less traveled…"

Yami's pov 

"…I will be the sun that tans your skin,

I will be anything for the one who is my everything…"

Seto's pov 

"…You grab my wrist and I am the one that guides you…"

Yami's pov 

"…This hope still growing, wishing one day,

You'll grab my hand, and let the inside of our fingers,

Slowly grace each other as they slide together…"

Seto's pov 

"…Please take which is yours

Take my heart and anything you covet

I will give anything for the one that is my everything

I am dying here waiting for you…"

Yami's pov 

"…I cannot lie, I cannot live, without your love,

Every breath I take is for you…"

Seto's pov 

"…For without you my love lies deep within captivity

it cannot escape from the dark chamber of my heart…"

Yami's pov 

"…Please embrace this feeling and free what is rightfully yours,

Every word I speak is meant for your ears-

I hope they ring within them for hours upon hours…"

Seto's pov 

"…Slowly guiding my message to your heart,

Like a ship traversing the ocean…"

Yami's pov 

"…it will ride the gentle waves of hope, deep within your chest,

I will say anything for the one who is my everything…"

Seto's pov 

"…Pick me up off the ground,

Pull me up from the world that has pushed me away from you,

Hold me higher that the endless blue above us,

For this is as high as I hold you…"

Yami's pov 

"…Hold me tighter than the skin that surrounds us-

For this is the only request that I am asking you."


	2. The end

Transatlantic Response " Yami's pov 

"I stare at my ivory knuckles as I clutch my chest,

I watch the lavender waves fold at the crest…"

Seto's pov 

"…I cough up emotion as my hand squeezes,

The seemingly endless blue and the cold ocean breezes…"

Yami's pov 

"…Trying to hold in the emotion that this ocean seizes,

This task becomes harder as our distance becomes larger…"

Seto's pov 

"…The waves steal my hope and this doubt becomes stronger,

This agony lines my back with beaded constellations…"

Yami's pov 

"…Only to be shattered by our lettered salutations,

A crater forms in the sand from drops of sweat…"

Seto's pov 

"…The ivory blushes and my hand drips from my chest,

The hope drains from two people that were so blessed…"

Yami's pov 

"…Your hand hits the ground as your eyes mouth rivers,

Screaming at the waves as your body shivers…"

Seto's pov 

"…Gravity advocates the current as it erodes the sand,

Your hand quickly supports you as your heart expands…"

Yami's pov 

"…You lie in the current and get struck by waves of depression,

They crash down hard and destroy your obsession…"

Seto's pov 

"…You scream in a tongue that my mind cannot depict,

The new wounds that the waves will gladly lick…"

Yami's pov 

"…The wounds in your heart like the sky burn like fire,

There is one thing that I desperately covet and desire.

Seto's pov 

"…To close this gap and fill the hole in my heart where you should be,

To reverse this pangea and bring you closer to me…"

Yami's pov 

"…This fatal distance is to much too far to swim,

My heart is on parallel with that of a willow's limb…"

Seto's pov 

"…This bursting muscle that resides within my chest,

My mouth emits a cloud with the suns absence on my breath…"

Yami's pov 

"…My breath is cold but my soul burns like a thousands suns,

Turning the ice to fire as I empty my lungs…"

Seto's pov 

"…and cry at the waves, what have we become,

We both sit on the sand as shells of empty believers…"

Yami's pov 

"…Only hearing each other through telephone receivers,

My fingers print the hard sand darkened by the water…"

Seto's pov 

"…Thoughts of the family I don't know and my love for their son,

This distance ever growing from the erosion of the land…"

Yami's pov 

"…This beach catches my legs off guard through the ripples in the sand,

Without you close I have become a machine…"

Seto's pov 

"…Only seeing your face in pictures and dreams,

These salt water waves that flush out my eyes…"

Yami's pov 

"…That eclipse my heart and burns like the skies,

Please come back to me." **"**

Seto sat up right in bed knocking the youth that was on his chest to the floor.

"Hey what was that for Seto I was comfy," Yami glared sleepily at his lover.

"Sorry bad dream, lets go back to bed O-Kay," Seto said picking his lover up off the floor, they both fell back to sleep, with a small smile on their faces. They had each other after five years of chasing each other like puppies.

Please review and tell me if you like it.


	3. why not continue it

transatlatic continued, just for reviewer who might have wanted a story to go with this, lol, lucky you.

The sun rose early the next day, all was quite but that was chatter by the beeping of an alarm cloak and someone yelling. Yep this was a typical morning at the Kaiba household. "(yawn), Yami it's time to get up, before Mokuba comes in here and starts to scream again." Seto said as he tried to wake his sleeping lover up, but Yami just kept on snoring, ignoring everything around him. "Yami get up, I have to go to wr…" Seto was cut off as Mokuba finally came running in and jumped on the bed, sending Yami flying to the ground in the process. A Uff came from somewhere beside the bed, then Yami's head appeared as he crawled back onto the bed and started to fall back asleep.

"Yami don't you dare or I'll let Shadow come in and then you'll be in trouble," Mokuba said in a teasing tone. Yami instantly sat upright. "Knew that would get you up, anyway Breakfast is done so you too get down there or I'll eat all the food on you understand." Mokuba said then took off running down the stairs, very fast. Off course he was stopped by a German Shepard jumping onto his back, "Ahh.. Shadow get off," Yami and seta walk by him," Nook… your letting them win, my food," Mokuba started to scream as the dog just licked his face happily as Seto and Yami walked into the Kitchen and started to eat. After getting the dog off of him he joined the two lovers in the kitchen. And started to yell and complain that he would never win that race to the kitchen because of the dog. Shadow just barked happily right beside Yami.

Sorry this is so short but if I get enough reviews I'll think about continuing this, I promise.


End file.
